I want my babies back
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: Damon and Elena were in high school. She got pregnant. He left for college. What happened when he comes back 6 years later to stop her from getting married?
1. Chapter 1 prequel

**** All human. Please bear with the slightly long beginning :) ****

****  
Elena Gilbert was 15 years old. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was 11. She lived with her aunt Jenna and her little brother Jeremy. She was just starting her freshman year at Mystic Falls High School.

Elena was a cheerleader. And by the middle of the year she was cheer captain and dating the star quarterback!

Damon Salvatore was 18 and in his senior year. His mother loved him, but his father did little to hide his preference for his younger brother Stefan.

Elena and Damon had started dating about two months into the school. They had met at a party and had hit it off immediately.

"Damon? My birthday is tomorrow." Elena's quiet voice whispered. "I'll be 16."

"I know beautiful." Damon said slyly. "I have the perfect thing planned."

The next day Elena dressed up in a red silk and lace dress and curled her hair. Then joined Damon downstairs.

Her aunt Jenna was siting across from him laughing quietly at the TV.

"Oh Elena! You look beautiful!" Her aunt said grabbing the camera. "Pictures!"

Elena and Damon took pictures together and left for dinner. Later that night they were at his house...

"Damon, I'm ready." Elena whispered into his ear. "It's what I want for my birthday."

Damon picked her up and carried her up the stairs of the beautiful boarding house and lay her on the bed. Kissing down her jaw he slowly unzipped her dress.

The next morning Elena woke up in Damon's bed with very sore legs. She smiled thinking of just why she was so sore before kissing him.

"I'm going to take a shower Damon. I love you."

Four weeks later they were at school and Elena was feeling sick. She ran out of class and into the bathroom. Barely making it to a toilet before throwing up her breakfast.

She pulled her straight hair into a messy bun and texted Damon.

'Sick. In bathroom. Need shirt. Take me home?'

Within two minutes she was in Damon's car wearing only a short skirt and his varsity jacket. He offered her some water, but before she had a chance to drink it she had to have him stop the car.

Damon carried her up to her room and got her into jammies and laid down. Jenna came up and sent him on his way.

After four days to tests and a trip to the doctors Elena knew she had to talk to Damon.

"Damon I need to talk to you. It's important. I'm already at your house. Your dad isn't here. I'll be here when you get home." She said on his voice mail.

Damon got home to find a very distraught Elena on his bed. Before he even had a chance to ask what was wrong she was screaming at him.

"I'M KEEPING IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GIVE IT UP! AND I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION..."

Elena screamed.

"A what? What the fuck are you talking about Elena? An abortion? You have to be pregnant to have on of those..." Damon trailed off. Realization covering his face. "Pregnant... You're? Really?"

Damon and Elena had decided to stay together. They knew it was going to be hard, especially with him leaving for college, but they were going to work it out.

Come July, Elena was 6 months pregnant, and everyone knew about it. Damon was packing to leave, and Elena was very unhappy

They were standing outside his house a few hours before he was supposed to leave.

"Just stay!" She begged. "Stay for the baby? Please?!"

"Elena!" Damon yelled. "I didn't want that baby! Fuck! You should have been on birth-control! This is your fault and I'm not giving up my life just because you were being stupid!"

"Is that... Do you...?" Elena trailed off, tears running uncontrollably down her face.

"It's over Elena." Then he climbed into his car and left her standing alone in front of his house, pregnant with his child. Then it began to rain.

When his dad arrived home she was still in the same place.

****PLEASE REVIEW!****


	2. Chapter 2 meet The Family

**_**please review!**_**

**_6 YEARS LATER!_**

Elena Gilbert opened the door to her condo and let her long hair out of the tight bun she had been wearing it in. Into the room ran a little girl.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?!" The child giggled holding something behind her back.

"Oooh tell me Clarrisa!" Elena smiled at her 5 year old daughter. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw Clarrisa. The girl had perfectly straight raven black hair that fell past the middle of her back, piercing blue eyes, and perfect creamy white skin.

"I got my birfday party intations today!" The little girl pulled the cards from behind her back and held them out to her mom. "They is porpool! Like my favit color mommy! Uncle Ric taked me to get them!"

Elena scooped her daughter into her arms and twirled her around. "They are beautiful Clare!"

Alaric Saltzman walked into the room. "Umm Elena. I know the wedding is only like a month away, but I was wondering if I could bring a friend?"

"You know you can Ric! And she can stay here with you too! I'm positive Elijah won't mind!"

Elijah Mikaelson, Owner of the multi-million dollar record-signing company 'The Originals', had proposed to her about 6 months ago. They had met at one of Elena's charity events about a year ago and he asked her to dinner. They had been together ever since.

"Umm Elena, I said friend. As in not a date. And he's a dude." Alaric laughed at her.

"Well yes he can come and stay with us. Are you and Gracie coming to dinner with us? Jeremy will be here tomorrow. When will your friend be here? He isn't bringing a date right?"

Alaric began to laugh as Elena just spouted off questions. "Yes to dinner. Good to Jeremy. Tomorrow to my friend and no."

Elena began to laugh when she was suddenly spun around by some unknown person and kissed.

"ELIJAH!" She screeched. He had scared her, and wasnt usually into PDA. "Can you go call and get us a table at the restaurant? I have to get Clare and Gracie ready!"

About two hours later the families were back at the house getting ready for bed.

"Sei la mia luce del sole." Elena whispered into Clarrisa's ear as she fell asleep. It was important to Elena that Clarrisa speak Italian as well as English.

"You are my sunshine too mommy." The girl whispered before falling asleep.

Elena wanted to call Jenna and tell her all about how well Clare was doing with her Italian, but thinking of Jenna brought a fresh round of tears. Jenna had been murdered by Logan Fell the news reporter a year ago.

"Elijah, tomorrow we'll have some guests. So please don't work all night okay?" She said into the voicemail of her fiancé's phone. He had gone back to work after dinner.

Elena washed her face and grimaced at the remainder of the bruise around her eye before climbing into bed alone.


	3. Chapter 3 life and lies?

****Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming!****

Elena woke up early the next morning and became to make pancakes. Stacks of pancakes. When Clarrisa came downstairs followed by a still sleepy Gracie, Elena's face lit up into a smile.

"Good morning girls."

"Auntie 'Lena, where's my daddy?" Gracie asked.

Gracie had been living with Ric for about 6 months now. After Alaric and Isobel had divorced, Isobel just kind of disappeared and left their daughter on Elena's front porch with a note to Ric.

"He went to pick up a friend from the airport. He'll be back in a couple hours sweetie." Elena did her best to sound happy.

"I made pancakes though!"

Both girls cheered. Elena could only think of one person who had loved pancakes more than Clarrisa did...

Elena, lost in her thoughts, headed upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and put on black skinny jeans and a red tank top, before realizing she didn't have makeup on. Clarrisa had seen the bruise!

"Shit!" Elena cursed as she applied her makeup quickly, before running downstairs to talk to her daughter.

Clare was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for her.

"Mommy. What happen to you face? Did someone hurt you?" The girl ha tears in her eyes at the thought.

"No! No no no no no. Listen sweetie, mommy just tripped and hit her face on the... doorknob. I'm okay." Elena quickly comforted her daughter.

"Take Gracie to your room and get dressed okay?"

**knock knock**

Elena opened the door and screamed "Jeremy!" He had been away in college. He had decided to go somewhere in Colorado so they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Hey sis." He smiled. Then in a loud growl he called out, "Where's my Clare-Bear?"

And Clarrisa came running down the stair into her uncles arms.

"Jeremy, can you watch the girls? Ric is picking up a friend and Elijah is working, I have to go pick out flowers and a cake. And I have a dress fitting."

"Of course! We'll have a tea party." Jer joked sarcastically.

"I should be home in about 3 hours!" Elena called as she ran out the door.

Elena drove past her families old home, the one that now belonged to Jeremy, it's where he would be staying while he was in town, mostly because his girlfriend Bonnie wanted to see him.

She met up with Caroline at the dress shop. Caroline had been Elena's best friend since they were like six, she was the only 'friend' that hadnt abandoned Elena after Damon had left all those years ago.

"Elena! You're here!" The blonde squealed. Two hours, 12 dozen red roses, and a wedding cake later, Elena and Caroline were headed back to Elena's house.

When they pulled up there was a bright blue Camaro in her driveway. The car looked quite familiar, but Elena couldn't quite place why.

"Caroline, go in the house, call Elijah, tell him that I want him and Klaus here for dinner tonight. Then make Ric come outside." Elena whispered, ice stabbed her heart as she recognized the car.

Elena approached the car slowly, it had been 6 years to the exact day since she had see that car. Out stepped a tall, chiseled man. He had messy raven black hair, beautiful lose-yourself-in-them blue eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed head to toe in black, complete with the leather jacket he used to wear.

Elena's mouth dropped open. "Damon motherfucking Salvatore."

"Elena." Damon's voice nearly cracked as he looked at her. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a high ponytail, like she used to wear on the cheerleading field. Her caramel eyes were sparking with anger, and her red lips parted slightly.

Damon stepped towards Elena, reaching his arms out to hug her, when a laughing voice broke through the moment.

"Mommy! Mommy who's that man?" The girl stopped and stared at him, eyes full of wonder.

"My name is Clarrisa. I almost 6." She giggled.

Damon knelt to his knees in front of his daughter, but Elena stepped in.

"Elena? Please? I just want to meet her." Damon's voice broke in pain.

Elena picked up Clarrisa and smiled, "Clare this is Damon Salvatore, he is your dad."

"Mommy my daddy doesn't live here. He moved away for college afore I was born."

"Clarrisa, my name is Damon. I am your dad. I'm so sorry it took this long for me to come meet you." There were tears In his eyes, and they began to fall as the child reached her arms out to him.

"I always knowed you come find me." Clare whispered and snuggled her face into his neck.

****Damon is back. Clarrisa likes him. How will everyone respond? Next chapter will probably have some background on what happened to Elena after Damon left. Plz R&R****


	4. Chapter 4 Past in the Present

****I've been getting a lot of reviews confused about the children. Clarrisa/Clare is Damon and Elena's daughter. Gracie is Alaric's daughter. Jenna is dead. And to those curious about Elena's bruise, you'll find out soon :)** **

Dinner that night was interesting. Jeremy and Bonnie were there. As were Caroline and her boyfriend Klaus. Alaric and Gracie stayed, but Elijah hadn't come home yet. Elena made lasagna, and Damon laughed at her.

"Since when do you cook?" He asked.

Furry flashed in Elena's eyes, she hissed at him, "Since my boyfriend left me, 7 months pregnant with his baby and I had to learn to take care of myself."

"Take care of...? Elena you have family!" Damon whispered, shocked.

Elena grabbed him by the arm, and drug him out the back door into the yard where no one could see them.

"Damon. I was 16 fucking years old and 7 months pregnant. I had no parents, my boyfriend left me! I lived with my aunt and my brother was 13 years old. Everything about me stressed him out! He started slipping into depression and got caught with drugs! I moved into a tiny 1 bedroom apartment, worked 2 jobs. I practically dropped out of school! When Clarrisa was born I literally had one package of diapers, a bottle, some wipes, and two outfits for her!

All my friends except Caroline ditched me! Jenna couldn't help me because I couldn't be around Jeremy!

If it wasnt for your parents I probably would have been evicted! Or have starved to death! I worked almost all day everyday! I studied when I had the chance, kind of homeschooled myself so I could graduate! I barely got my GED!"

The more Elena yelled the more Damon's face sank.

"I didn't get to go to college. Or be Miss Mystic. Your dad bought me a small house that I turned into a charity. The more I told Clarrisa and my story the more people donated."

"My brother left for college! My aunt was murdered. I met Elijah at an event last year, we started dating, he asked me to marry him. I said yes! And I don't need you! You don't get to come back now and try and take over my family! You're too late!"

Tears began to roll down her face and she went to walk away. Damon grabbed her arm gently and she turned towards him. His arms began to wrap around her, when the back door opened.

"ELENA! What are you doing? Get in the house!" Elijah's voice rose above the light breeze and a hush fell over the house.

Elena pushed Damon away. "I don't need you." She said out loud again. And strode to Elijah.

Elijah grabbed Elena's arm and led her up to their room. Slamming the door shut he quietly yelled at her. She just stood there and stared blankly at him, until his nails dug into her skin.

"Stay away from him!" He demanded and sent her downstairs to clean up dinner.

****I hope I have answered some of your questions. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ** **


	5. Chapter 5 Beware:ELIJAH

****Thera is a slight RAPE scene towards the end of this chapter!****

****  
The next morning Elena pulled on a hoodie and jeans, covered her face in make up and took her daughter to daycare. She had to plan a birthday party! Quickly!

Just as Elena began to pull out of the driveway Damon jumped into the car.

"Get out!" Elena yelled.

"Mommy? Why can't he come with us? I want him to meet my fwends!" Clare smiled sweetly at her father.

Later at the party store Damon began to ask questions about his daughter.

"What is her favorite color? Food? Animal? Story?"

"Purple. Pancakes. Unicorn. Repunzel." Elena growled. "We have to go next door. I ordered her cake special."

Back at the house Jeremy and Bonnie hung purple streamers and silver balloons everywhere. Damon covered the table in a purple tablecloth and laid out paper plates, cups, napkins, and silverware. Alaric and Caroline strung up the unicorn piñata, Elena set out cute princess costumes at each chair. Soon Elijah called.

"I'm headed home with them all." He said and hung up.

In through the door came 5 screaming children. Clarrisa and Gracie and 3 of their friends.

Elijah spun Elena around the kitchen to the silly Disney songs playing in the background.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He whispered. "You know how possessive I get."

Elena gave Clarrisa a diamond, encrusted, heart shaped locket.

Jeremy and Bonnie gave her clothes for her first year of schools.

Klaus and Caroline gave her 20$ just to spend.

Alaric and Gracie gave her dress up things, and Damon gave her a small Luis Vuitton backpack, saying "that way you'll be the most stylish kindergartener ever."

Later after the girls had been sent upstairs to lay down, Jeremy suggested a game.

Elijah suggested alcohol.

And soon all the adults but Elena were playing 'I never.'

"Elena! Baby... Come have a drink!" Elijah yelled across the room.

But Elena refused. They had other people's children upstairs and being drunk sounded very irresponsible.

Elena had gone up to the room to put on shorts and a tank top because it was so hot in the house. She washed her makeup off, relieved that the bruise around her eye was mostly gone. No one would notice with how drunk they all were. But her arms were another story. One had a bruise around her biceps where Elijah had squeezed to hard, and the other had tears in the skin from his nail ripping through her. So she pulled on a light jacket, grabbed a blanket and went to lay in her hammock.

When the sun began to rise around 5 in the morning, Elena woke up and entered the house. Sighing she started cleaning up. Within 20 minutes her kitchen was spotless, and she was looking for breakfast ingredients. Pulling out the necessities for pancakes, she didn't realize that someone else had entered the kitchen, or that her shorts had ridden up and were showing a fair amount of her ass.

Damon smiled and snuck up behind Elena. Wrapping his arms around her. She jumped!

"Damon!" She looked up into his perfect blue eyes and began to drown. She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around him. "Kiss me!" She told him.

Damon bent just slightly and pressed his lips over hers gently, but soon the kiss overtook them both and her tongue was in his mouth. His in hers. He began to lift her up, his member brushing against her hot center. She moaned aloud. He pushed something off the counter and the resounding crash brought her to her senses.

"You're going to wake someone up!" Elena snarled. "I am engaged! How dare you try and take advantage of me.!"

Damon leaned in close. "You asked for it baby." He whispered. His hands running down the lengths of her arms, stopping dead in his tracks when he felt the dents in her skin.

"Elena! What happened?" Damon demanded.

"Umm nothing. I'm fine... Where's my..." Elena stuttered as she looked around the room.

Elijah had just walked in.

"...jacket." She finished.

Damon let go of her arms and rounded on Elijah. "How dare you put your hands on her like she's something you can play with!"

"Like you're one to talk! You left her."

"I would never hurt her like this Elijah! Never! You're a sick twister motherfucker." Damon growled as his fist flew through the air. A crunch echoed through the air and blood began so spurt out of Elijah's nose.

"Don't fucking touch her!"

"Damon! Leave!" Elena screamed. Fear taking over her heart. Afraid of what Damon thought of her now. Afraid of Elijah's anger. Terrified of the sleeping girls upstairs finding out what had happened. "Please Elijah. Just let me go make sure that all that children are still asleep!" Elena cried as she ran out of the room.

When she reentered the kitchen, she was greeted by a smiling Elijah. He had blood all down his face, staining his clothes. The gleam in his eyes scared Elena, but she slowly walked to him as he beckoned her forward. When she was in his reach his hands laced in her hair and his lips crashed into hers.

"Remember what I have on you Elena. Think of what will happen if you make me any angrier." Then He slammed her face into the countertop...twice, and threw her to the ground. He tore her shorts off and shoved her thong aside...

"Elijah? Please! I don't want..." Her sentence was cut off by her scream, which he muffled with a dish towel as he thrust himself inside of her over and over. Ramming his member into her pussy, with a malicious grin on his face.

"You are mine. You are stuck with me. Unless you want everyone to know your dirty little secret! You do as I want, when I want." With a final thrust he came inside of her.

"Now clean this mess up and don't let anyone see your face." And he left for work.

Elena pulled her shorts back on and grabbed a towel. She wiped her blood of the counter and floor, then mopped up any that remained. She texted Alaric and told him she wasn't feeling well and that he would need to take all the girls home.

She called Damon. "Umm I'm not feeling well, maybe you could take Clare to see your parents? They haven't seen her in a while."

As soon as she knew that all the girls were gone and Clare was safe away from Elijah, she called Caroline.

Caroline showed up about an hour after Elena called with vodka, painkillers and new makeup.

"You can't keep letting him do this to you Elena! Leave him! You don't need his money. And you shouldn't let Clarrisa around him!" Caroline ranted. Elena cried.

"She's with Damon right now. I have to marry Elijah. He knows Caroline. He knows what I did! And Clare will be safe. I'm going to make him take her away from here. Far far away. Damon will protect her. From Elijah, and from me."

** **Keep the reviews coming! They are like fuel to my fire!****


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

****A couple people were surprised by how easily Elena let Damon back into hers and Clarrisa's lives. You're about to understand, but she needs his help, so she couldn't push him away.****

Elena waited until the house was completely empty before she left her room. She went to the attic and pulled out Clarrisa's luggage, and headed to the girls room.

Elena packed all of Clare's clothes, her new dress up things, and her favorite blanket into the suitcase. A smaller bag held all the girls toiletries and two small stuffed animals, a purple unicorn and the white teddy bear Damon had given Elena for her 16th birthday. Finally Elena took the Luis Vuitton backpack went to her own room. Into the bag went two-thousand dollars, the diamond locket, and pictures. Pictures of Damon and Elena, of Clarrisa and Elena, of Ric and Gracie, Caroline and Klaus, and absolutely none of Elijah. Then went in the letter Elena had written to Clare.

Elena took a shower and pulled her hair into the tight it's-all-about-business bun she wore it in sometimes. Then dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse and black pumps.

After putting all the luggage in her car she drove to the Salvatore boarding house. She saw Damon's car there and smiled, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair she picked the lock exactly like he had taught her all those years ago and popped his trunk. The suitcase and bag went into the trunk, but the backpack and Clarrisa's booster seat went into the backseat. After re-locking the car Elena entered the house.

"Elena!" Marie Salvatore cried out. "What happened to you darling?" Elena just grimaced and followed Damon's mom into the living room.

Damon was watching his father chase Clarrisa around the room, but he looked over and saw Elena standing at the doorway and he got up. Walking towards her he began to assess the damage done to her face.

Tears welled in her eyes and she spoke, "Damon, I need your help."

"Follow me Elena." She followed him to his room, and smiled when she entered. She had slept in here many times without him.

"It smells like you in here." Damon observed, noticing her things scattered around the room.

"I had needed a place to stay a few time..." Her voice trailed off and she began to cry hysterically.

"Elena, whatever it is, it's going to be okay. What can I do?" Damon's voice shook with worry.

"You have to listen to me Damon. You have to do what I ask..."

Elena looked up into his eyes, shame covering her face for what she was about to ask him.

"Take Clarrisa. Take her and leave...

LISTEN TO ME! Take her to wherever you live. She can't stay with me. I can't keep lying to her. Elijah is not safe for her to be around." Elena choked out through her tears.

"Elena! Just leave him! Leave him and I'll take you and Clarrisa with me. He'll never find us!" Damon's eyes filled with tears as Elena shook her head fervently.

"I can't leave him. He knows things that will ruin me. But even worst they'll ruin her. Clare is my everything. Take her, protect her, don't let anything happen. All her things are already in your car. I'm going to go say goodbye to her now...okay?"

Elena dried her tears and forced a fake smile onto her face. Then the two walked back down the stairs to find their daughter. They positioned themselves in the shadows so that the girl would not see her mother's injuries. After watching Clare tackle her grandfather to the ground while she giggled they called her to them.

"Clarrisa, I need to talk to you." Elena called out. The girl ran to her mother, smiling. Elena scooped her up in a big hug.

"Clare, you're gonna go stay with Damon for a little while. Okay? You can call me every single day, but I want you guys to spend sometime together." Elena smiled reassuringly. "It will be like a big sleepover and Damon's house!"

Clarrisa smiled and cheered. "We has to have pancakes doe. Theys my favit!" The girl hugged her mom and ran back to her grandpa.

Damon walked Elena to her car, and hugged her. They stood there not moving, with him holding her in his arms for a long time.

"I didn't mean any of those things Elena." Damon whispered into her hair. "I was young and stupid. I was terrified of being a dad. My own dad hated me, and I didn't know what to do. I freaked out. I'm so sorry."

Elena's grip tightened on Damon. "I know. I know. It hurt, and I was angry for a long time, but we were so young. There were times when I blamed her for you leaving. It's okay. I forgive you." Elena stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. Their kiss was urgent, as if they were saying goodbye for good, and they broke apart quickly.

"I love you Elena!" Damon whispered as her released her. He took his jacket off and pressed it into her arms. She took it and put it on.

"And I love you Damon Salvatore." Elena whispered back.

Then she drove away. Not knowing when or if she would ever see her daughter or the man who stole her heart ever again.

** **so This chapter is sad, tell me what you think though! Plz R&R!****


	7. Chapter 7 found

__****Damon didn't argue because she asked him not to. It is for the safety of his daughter. And Elena's secret wasn't what Damon's worried about. He'a scared for her life.****

Elena had to stop at Jeremy's house that afternoon. She needed some paperwork he had. She knocked on the door and waited. As she was about to turn and walk away the door opened.

"Lena? What's up?" Jeremy's groggy voice called out to her.

"Oh, umm I know you're hungover but I need that paperwork from Jenna's room." Elena answered hoping he wouldn't make her turn around.

"Well come on in and I'll help you find it."

Elena sighed and turned towards him. Quickly walking past him into the house. But she wasnt fast enough.

"Elena! Stop!"

Elena stopped in her tracks. Jeremy walked around his sister and his jaw dropped. "Elena what happened?"

"I...I tripped?" Elena asked.

"You tripped? Seriously? Who did this to you?!" Jeremy's voice began to get louder.

"Jeremy. I. Tripped." Elena stared flatly.

"Was it Damon?"

"No! Damon would never put his hands on me! I said I TRIPPED now drop it Jer!" Elena yelled at him and practically ran up the stairs. She shifted through the folders on Jenna's desk and found the one marked:

'Elena's Files'

Elena tucked that one inside of Damon's jacket along with one marked "Weapons Permits" and one full of IDs. She also grabbed a black duffle bag from in the closet before heading back downstairs. Jenna never knew about this stuff because Elena had stashed it here after her death.

Jeremy was sitting on the couch shaking his head at the news. Elena stopped for a second to hear what had was going on.

_'The body of news reporter Logan Fell was found earlier today in the Mystic Falls woods. Fell was wanted for the murder of Mystic Falls resident Jenna Sommers, guardian of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. _

_As of right now the police are not releasing any information or leads to the press.' _

Elena's eyes grew wide and her heart began to race and she ran. She ran out the door and jumped in her car. Then she sped back to her own house, where her fiancé was waiting for her.

"I told you not to keep making me angry Elena." Elijah smiled sweetly, and sat out the steak and salad he had made.

Elena robotically sat down, her face emotionless, fear trickled into her veins. She did not eat, or speak, she just blankly stared at the wall...

**** please don't hate me. :)** **


	8. Chapter 8 bonding

Damon switched off the TV in his bedroom, he didn't want the news on when Clarrisa woke from her nap. He didnt want to leave her side, she was beautiful when she slept.

Clarrisa had Damon's looks but her mom's heart. She was sweet and caring. She loved easily. The thought of her loving people made him think of her being grown and having a boyfriend. And thinking of a boyfriend made him think of how he broke Elena's heart. "If some boy ever fucks up like I did and breaks your heart, I promise, I'll kill him." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Then he left the room.

He got on the computer and bought two plane tickets to LA, California. They would depart in 4 hours.

When Clare woke up she was in a strange room, "Damon?" The girl screamed, scared. "DAMON? Damon?"

Clarrisa left the room in tears "DAMON?!"

Damon heard Clare yell his name, he jumped up from the couch, and ran to her. He picked her up and held her close to him.

"It's okay princess. I'm right here. I'll always be right here." He promised her. Carrying his baby girl, Damon reentered the room.

"Sorry dad, she needed me."

Giuseppe smiled at his son. "I understand son. You should go now."

Within 30 minutes the two Salvatores were at the airport going through security. Damon had stories for why there was so much money in Clarrisa's bag already so they boarded no problem.

After a transfer flight and 5 more hours on a plane Damon arrived at the LAX with a very cranky 6 yr old. They caught a taxi and 20 minutes later they arrived at a gorgeous condo.

Damon unlocked the door and ushered Clare in. It was a little after 7 at night, so calling a decorator to put together a child's room was out of the question for tonight.

"Do you want to go out to dinner? I don't have any groceries." Damon asked his daughter. This was very new to him and he wanted to get it right.

"Can we has pizza?" Clarrisa asked.

Damon was torn, he didn't want to say no for fear of her not eating, but wasn't sure how he was supposed to feed her! He immediately decided to email Elena and ask her about it.

"Would your mommy let you have pizza?" He asked smiling.

"Mommy lets me eat pizza when 'Lijah not home. 'Lijah say pizza make mommy fat. I think Lijah silly. Mommy not fat!" The girl giggled but a frown settled on her face.

"Then let's go have pizza!" Damon scooped up his daughter and carried her out the door.

Damon carried her down the road to his favorite pizza place. Werewolf Ty's.

Tyler Lockwood had been a few years behind Damon in college and had bought an old pizza place and modernized it before dropping out of college.

When Damon walked in Tyler came out from the back to greet him, "who's kid?"

"Mine, remember, I told you about Elena... This is our kid. She's... visiting for a few days. And she really wants pizza." Damon said finally. Ending the conversation.

Clarrisa pulled Damon to the biggest booth by the window, "Mommy likes the big booth! She said it reminds her..."

"Of a man with a leather jacket." Damon finished. He smiled. Elena had always called him 'my man with a leather jacket.'

"On mine and you mom's very first date, I wore a leather jacket and we sat in a big booth like this. We ate pancakes." Damon smiled as he told his daughter about the time he took her mom out.

"Pancakes are my favit!" Clarrisa smiled.

"Mine too!" Clare laughed and Damon hugged her close to him.

"I'm sorry It took me so long to come find you." He whispered to her.

"It's otay. You come just in time." Before he could ask what she meant the pizza arrived. They both ordered Pineapple and ham.

After dinner Damon carried his precious child home and laid her in his bed. "I can read you a story if you want?" He asked.

"I want mommy to sing to me... Please?"

Damon pulled a cd out of his collection and put it in the CD player. It was Elena singing all his favorite songs for him. She had given it to him as a graduation present. He turned it on and watched his daughter fall asleep. Then he emailed Elena.

***5 days later***

Clarrisa jumped around the house smiling. Her bedroom was finished!

Damon had called in a decorator and let Clare design her own room. Three walls were royal purple and one was silver. She had a lavender canopy bed, and unicorns everywhere. Her closet doors had hers and Damons handprints in purple because the doors were silver. Lavender curtain covered the window, and a lavender rug lay on the floor.

That night Damon called Elena for the first time since they had gotten to LA.

Damon talked to Elena all about how well Clarrisa was adjusting until the girl got out of the bath. Then the girl laid down in bed and Damon handed her the phone.

"Mommy! Guess what! My whole room is porple! And I have a friend name Sarah that lives next door with Tyer! And I listen to you sing on the CD evynight!..." She went on and on and finally got sleepy enough to request a song.

"Goodnight mommy. I love you." Clare handed the phone back to Damon, he turned to walk out of the room.

"I love you daddy!" Clarrisa called out. Damon stopped dead in his tracks.

"I love you to princess." Damon kissed her cheek and left the room, still talking to Elena.

****Damon and Clarrisa bonding time! Plz R&R! ****


	9. Chapter 9 Elena? Katherine? What?

****I know you guys are angry with Damon for leaving, but he HAD to. To protect Clarrisa AND Elena. Please be patient, you'll understand soon :)****

It had been nearly two weeks. Elena's life had become empty and quite meaningless. She had practically given her daughter away, Alaric and Gracie had decided to find a place of their own, now it was just her and Elijah. Left to prepare for their looming wedding.

Elena pulled out the folders she had hidden the day Damon left with Clarrisa, and began to look through them.

One was full of IDs. Fake IDs. On all of them were pictures of Elena. Elena with short hair, long hair, blonde hair, red hair, black hair, and tons of different eye colors. They all said her exact height, but the age on them was 18.

In the other were weapons permits for guns, knives, swords, tasers , Anything you could think of. There were hundreds of them. At least five per ID, and she had 20 IDs.

She had hoped to never need these things again.

With a heavy sigh she opened the duffle bag and pulled out a blonde wig, green contacts, dark makeup and an outfit.

With skilled hands she hid her own hair beneath the wig and put in the contacts. She perfected the dark makeup around her eyes, expertly hiding bruises, and colored her lips blood red.

She put on the skimpy outfit: fishnet stockings connected to garters, a short black leather skirt, a red corset, fishnet gloves that reached to her elbows, and 6 inch black leather boots that went up to her mid thigh. She finished off the look with Damon's leather jacket. Picking up her favorite ID. The one that matched who she had become and smiled.

"Katherine Pierce." Elena smirked. "I've missed being you."

Elena reached into the black bag once more and pulled out a loaded gun, and slipped it into the waist of her skirt. Then she began to walk away from her home.

****Sorry it's so short, but it's a very important chapter! Elena haa different identities! and now you know what's in the bag! Plz R&R! ****


	10. Chapter 10 Elena's Secret

****I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, this one isn't very long either, but you do get to find out Elena's secret!** **

Elena, or Katherine that is, walked to the edge of town and called a cab. It took about 5 minutes for it to get to her.

"Take me to Poison." Elena slurred her words a bit.

"Miss, that's in Richmond." The cabbie told her, a little wary.

"I have money. Now drive."

20 minutes and 200 dollars later Elena climbed out of the car.

She sashayed to the door of the Club,

"Katherine Pierce" she told the bouncer.

"I know who you are miss. He's been waiting for you for a long time." The bouncer had a man escort her through the club, up some stairs and behind a thick black curtain.

"Katherine Pierce. It's been a very long time."

"Rebekka Mikaelson. They still refer to you as 'he'." Elena smiled and sat down across from the other woman.

"What can I do for you? And don't ask how my brothers are. One of them is in a committed relationship with a wonderful woman, the other is practically holding a woman hostage. I don't wish to speak of them."

"I need your help. Remember when I was working as a hit-man? Well there have been some complications." Elena purred.

"Complications? I thought you had moved on from being an assassin. Have you gone back into the business?"

"No, I've been mostly gun free for about 3 years now. But I did a job a little over a year ago for a woman needing her aunt's death avenged. I needed money, I took the job. A few weeks ago they found the mans body." Elena/Katherine nearly whispered.

"Do you remember when we first met Katherine?" Rebekka asked strangely.

"Yes 'Bekka..."

Elena had met Rebekka about two years after Clarrisa was born. At the time she was going by Rose. A short haired red-head, with cerulean blue eyes. Honestly she was doing awful work.

" 'Rose' was an awful persona for you Kat. And I have a feeling you're not really 'Katherine Pierce' anymore... So let me help. I got you out of the porn business, I got you out of assassinating people, you went back... Why? And tell me the truth."

Rebekka had lost her smile and her eyes had born into Elena's. The two were friends, well as much as friends as they could be, considering Rebekka didn't actually know Elena. Just her personas.

Elena sighed deeply. "Rebekka, this is dangerous shit I'm in. My life is kind of at stake. My fiancé is abusive, and I literally had to force the man I'm in love with to take our daughter and run away. I don't want to pull you into this to far..."

"Katherine! Tell me! Let me save you. Just one more time! Please?!" Rebekka's face was pinched with tears being held back.

"Okay... My aunt was murdered by Logan Fell, no one could catch him, so I took matters into my own hands. I followed him into the woods and shot him. He died instantly and rolled into the bottom of a ravine, it rained, mud covered him, everyone believed he had just escaped...

About a month later I met a man at a party, he followed me outside, and said to me

_ 'I know what you did. I could have you put in prison, but I like you, so I'll make a deal with you. Go out with me, fall in love with me, marry me... Oh and, be very obedient.' _

I had a daughter, I didn't know where her father was, I had no choice. I took the deal. I can not leave him, but I can't stay either."

Elena stopped talking. Tears streamed down her face, smearing the makeup hiding her identity.

"Your aunt... As in Jenna Sommers? That would make you... Elena Gilbert?" Rebekka whispered. Pain and fear crossed her face.

"Elijah's fiancé is Elena Gilbert... Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm so sorry... I... I..." Rebekka broke down into tears. Ravenous sobs tore through the room.

Twenty minutes later Elena snuck home with a plan. Into the black bag went Katherine: all her IDs, her permits, her disguise. Katherine Pierce was gone for good.

****what do you think the plan is? Should Damon come back soon? I need your input! Remember to R&R!** **


	11. Chapter 11 step 1

****To answer a lot of questions: Rebekka, Elijah, and Klaus ARE siblings. Elena became a hit-man because she needed money and didn't want to be in the porn industry. Please remember this is a Delena story. :) ****

Into the black bag went Katherine Pierce, and out came Elena Gilbert, badass bitch with a plan.

Elena felt good. Empowered. Rebekka had helped her plan a way to take Elijah down. It would be hard, and probably very painful, but it would work. First thing she had to do was piss Elijah off, so she called Ric.

"Alaric, I need you to get Damon and Clare back here. I also need you and Gracie to come back to my house too. I have a plan."

Then she hung up before he could ask questions. Next she called Caroline.

"You're my maid of honor, and Klaus is Elijah's best man, so come stay at our house for the next 4 days, you know just up until the wedding." Elena grinned when Caroline agreed.

Finally she called Jeremy. "I need you and Bonnie to come stay with me till the wedding. I promise I'm gonna end this shit."

Damon picked up his phone. "Ric what's up?"

"Elena needs you and Clarrisa to come back. She needs us all to come stay at the house until the wedding. I don't know what she's up to..."

"Tell her we'll be there this evening." Damon hung up the phone and called his daughter into the room.

"Yes daddy?" Clare smiled. She had been watching cartoons.

"We're gonna go see mommy today!" Damon smiled. Clarrisa jumped up and down in glee.

"Go watch your cartoons and I'll get your stuff ready."

Damon walked into the very purple room, holding back tears. He was afraid Elijah would force Elena to take Clare back. Damon set his jaw. He would not let that happen. And he wasn't going to let Elena marry Elijah either. He strode out of her room and into his own. Digging through all the paperwork for Clarrisa that Elena had given him, he found the letter she had written. Not the one to Clare, he wouldn't read that, but the one to him. Tearing it open he began to read:

_ "Damon, _

_My love, my life, father of my daughter, I'm very sorry. If you're reading this than the worst has happened. I am married. I'm now Mrs. Elijah Mikaelsson. By now I would assume you have taken our daughter and fled the Mystic Falls. Never return here. Ever. _

_ If for some reason I am not yet married and you are reading this...don't smirk at me like that I know you to well...Please don't let Elijah get ahold of Clarrisa. I can not leave him because I did a terrible thing. I shot and killed Logan Fell. No one else would and I needed Jenna to have justice. _

_ I love you Damon Salvatore, and if somehow I make it through this, I will come find you and we will be a family._

_ Please burn this letter, as it is technically a confession. Then next page is important though, never lose it, It is my legal signature saying I chose for you to take Clarrisa. I love you. _

_ Goodbye Damon." _

Damon shredded the paper through his shredder and tossed It into the fire place. Slowly pulling out the next paper he read it.

_"I Elena Gilbert, do hereby allow Damon Salvatore to take our joined child Clarrisa Marie Salvatore to live with him at his home. _

_Signed: Elena Gilbert_

_Notarized: Nikklaus Mikaelsson"_

Damon placed the page in his stack of important documents and slid them all into his suitcase. Tossing in a few pairs of clothes and a suit. Quickly he packed enough of Clare's things for about a week and then they departed to the airport.

"Why would you invite them all back here Elena. I told you I don't want them here!" Elijah yelled.

"But the wedding is in 4 days. I need them all here to help me prepare. And I miss Clarrisa. Dam..."

*SMACK*

Elijah's hand flew across Elena's face, leaving a stinging red-mark.

"Don't speak of him!" Elijah screamed. His face beginning to turn purple.

"He's staying here like everyone else!" Elena screamed back. Knowing she was pushing her luck. This was dangerous. Elijah growled and threw her to the ground before leaving the house.

Elena smiled. Step 1: Gather the witnesses; complete!

****Elena has a plan! what do you think it is?****


	12. Chapter 12 Step 2

****in the last chapter I accidentally typed Klaus when I meant to put Elijah. I have fixed it. But I wanted to apologize to anyone who may have read it.** **

Elena started working on her plan immediately. She began by collection her 'witnesses'. Once that was complete she began to prepare for the dinner party she was going to 'surprise' Elijah with.

She covered the table with white table clothes, and red cloth napkins. Then she sat out the expensive china that Elijah detested. And the actual silver-silverware. She accidentally spilled candle wax on one of the upholstered chairs at the table and left it there. Smiling she walked away from the mess.

She began to prepare a large meal. An Italian salad with white wine. Roast Lamb and asparagus with red wine. And lemon sorbet with a nice blush wine.

Elijah hates when she cooks better for the guests than when she does for him, but she was going to work that to her advantage.

While dinner cooked her guests arrived. First Caroline and Elijah showed up, and Elena led them to the largest room on the first floor. It was decorated in gold and creme. It fit their personalities perfectly.

Next Jeremy and Bonnie arrived. Elena led them through the house to the pool house. Jeremy had always loved the pool and Bonnie enjoyed seclusion so it fit them best.

Alaric and Gracie were taken upstairs and given their old rooms. Ric's was at the opposite end of the hall from Elena's, and Gracie shared with Clarrisa.

Finally a soft knock at the door took Elena's breath away. She flung the door open and picked her daughter up in a huge bear hug. "I've missed you Clare!" Elena squeezed her tightly.

"I missed you mommy. I go help daddy get my suitase." And the girl ran out the door. Elena followed smiling. Damon had a suitcase and a backpack, and Clarrisa had the Luis Vuitton.

"It's good to see you 'Lena. How are you?" Damon struggled to make conversation.

"I've missed you both, but I'm much better now."

Then she watched Clare steal her suitcase and run up to her bedroom, screaming for her best friend.

Damon followed Elena to the room he had slept in before. It was just down the hall from Klaus and Caroline.

Quietly the two slipped into the room unseen.

"What are you up to Elena?" Damon whispered.

"Just trust me okay Damon? I have a plan. Everything with be fine." Elena saw the pain and doubt in his eyes.

"You read the letter early! I knew you would. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Damon pulled her into a crushing hug. "It's okay 'Lena. I still love you." And he kissed her. She kissed him back. Holding him close to her until her phone went off.

"Shit! He's here. I have to go be perfect. Behave!" And with that Elena flew out his door and into the kitchen to pour a cup of tea for her fiancé.

Standing by the door she handed Elijah his tea and took his coat. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes if you'd like for me to take you to your seat."

Elijah nodded and she led him to the head of the table, Elena sat to his right. Klaus sat at the other end with Caroline to his right. Alaric sat next to Caroline and Damon next to Elena. Bonnie and Jeremy sat across from each other and the two girls sat next to their fathers.

Elijah began to sit down when he spotted the candle wax everywhere, so when Elena left the room to carry in the food, Elijah followed her.

"You spilt candle wax and failed to clean it up. When dinner is over you will clean it. To my standards." Elijah, angry be Elena's 'confused' look rose his hand to smack her, when he swung downwards Caroline entered to room.

"Elena do you need help?" Caroline stopped suddenly realizing what was going on.

"Umm Bonnie! Could you please come help Elena and I carry out the food?"

She yelled.

"Elijah, I think you should go back to the table..now." Caroline whispered.

Dinner was cheerful and happy, everyone enjoyed themselves.

After dinner everyone went of their separate ways, and Elena didnt clean the wax up.

After the girls went to bed Elena refused to drink when Elijah asked her to. She stayed up with Damon after Elijah wanted her to come to bed with him. She also didn't sleep in their room at all.

The next morning she woke up, in Damon's bed. Smiling she rolled over and kissed him.

"I still love you." She whispered and silently left her room. Elijah was waiting for her in the kitchen.

He grabbed her and smiled scarily. "Now you've really made me angry."

Elijah threw Elena into the glass table, she crashed through it. The glass cut through her clothes and stuck in her skin. He smirked sinisterly and kicked the back of her head.

Elena's last though before she blacked out was:

Step 2: Make Elijah abusive/ get proof. Check.

****Only 3 more days until the wedding! Shit is gonna start hitting the fan! Woo! Plz R&R!****


	13. Chapter 13 Elena's pain

****Klaus and Rebekka ARE Elijah's brother and sister!****

_The next morning she woke up, in Damon's bed. Smiling she rolled over and kissed him._

_"I still love you." She whispered and silently left her room. Elijah was waiting for her in the kitchen._

_He grabbed her and smiled scarily. "Now you've really made me angry."_

_Elijah threw Elena into the glass table, she crashed through it. The glass cut through her clothes and stuck in her skin. He smirked sinisterly and kicked the back of her head._

_Elena's last though before she blacked out was:_

_Step 2: Make Elijah abusive/ get proof. Check._

A loud crash woke Caroline from her sleep, but the slam of the front door scared her. Jumping out of bed so accidentally kicked Klaus, she didn't notice.

Caroline ran down the hall and into the living room. Her eyes landed on Elena, passed out, covered in bruises, blood was everywhere. A scream flew from her lips.

Klaus jumped from bed and ran to Caroline, nearly running into Damon who had also heard the scream. The both of them entered the room at the same time.

"ELENA!" Damon growled loudly. "Call 911! We need a damn ambulance!"

"Caroline, love, go and wake Alaric and keep those children upstairs."

Klaus asserted himself well into crisis. As soon as Caroline had left the room he whipped out his phone.

Within 10 minutes Elena was in the ambulance and Caroline had decided to go with her.

Damon and Klaus had were cleaning up the mess so that the girls wouldn't see it. About the time that it was all clean the girls were ready for breakfast, so for the first time in Clarrisa's life, she made her own cereal.

Alaric and Klaus decided it was best not to call Elijah, as Damon was refusing to make any decisions at the moment.

"Miss Forbes?" The doctor called Caroline back into the room Elena was sleeping in.

"May I ask who you are to Elena?" The doc asked.

"I am her... Sister. We aren't blood related, but we've been best friends forever..."

"Okay then lets talk...

Elena has suffered a lot of physically trauma recently. Besides the cuts and punctures she received by...falling...through that table, she also has a rather large bump on the back of her head. But it should go away quickly.

We could also tell that her nose was very nearly broken recently. She also has abnormal bruising on her hips and pelvis, common is rape situations, so we did an exam. Are you aware that she has been sexually assaulted multiple times within a short time span?"

Caroline shook her head furiously, holding back tears.

"Don't worry to much sweetie. She is okay right now. We stitched her up and are just waiting for her to wake up. Then we can release her. Though I recommend you get her away from whoever has been hurting her." The doctor squeezed Caroline in a tight hug before leaving the room.

Caroline sat down next to Elena and grabbed her hand. "I'm right here." She promised.

The house was quiet, but for quiet laughter from the upstairs room.

Jeremy and Bonnie had wandered Into the house sometime after 10 unaware of the morning events. They had quickly been filled in, and now everyone was waiting for Caroline to call.

Klaus' phone began to ring. He instantly picked it up.

"Yes love?"

"They are releasing Elena now. She's got a bit of a headache and about 24 stitches randomly around her arms, shoulders, and legs. But other than that she is fine. Ready to be home. The doc did say she had to rest though. So I hope the house is clean...

I have to go she's coming." Caroline hung up quickly.

About an hour later a taxi pulled into the driveway, out climbed Caroline, supporting a slightly drugged up Elena. Damon and Jeremy rushed out the door to help. Each of them grabbing a side of Elena gently to guide her to the couch.

Before long Elena was asleep, and everyone left the house, each leaving her a note.

When the clock struck 4 Elena jolted awake. She had been asleep for about 3 & 1/2 hours. Stretching slowly tears came to her eyes. She grabbed one of the notes off the table and read it.

_"Elena, _

_Sweetie just rest. Klaus is going to keep Elijah busy for most of the day so don't worry. The house is clean. Just rest. Your rehearsal dinner is tomorrow. _

_ Love, Care and Klaus" _

The next:

_"Sis, _

_You better have a hell of a good plan to have pissed him off so bad. Love you. Be SAFE! _

_ Jer and Bonnie" _

The final letter:

_"Elena, _

_Alaric and I are taking the girls to the park. Then we will pick up their dresses for tomorrow. We will be home around five. Please rest. I love you. _

_Your man without his leather jacket, and his gang" _

The last letter made Elena smile. She turned over and started to fall back asleep.

She thought to herself: Tomorrow is the big day..Rebekka will finally be here and Step 3 will be completed.

****Sorry... this is kind of a necessary filler chapter. But this story is coming to a close. Probably two or three more chapters. as always... Plz R&R!****


	14. Chapter 14 Step 3

****This is going to be a good chapter!****

Rebekka woke up early the day before her brothers wedding. She had a lot if things to get done for Elena today. She pulled her red bridesmaid's dress out of her closet, and smiled. Today was going to be... eventful.

Caroline and Bonnie woke Elena up around eleven the next morning. They were going to have a spa day since the wedding planner was putting the rehearsal dinner together for them.

Elena slowly got up from the couch, smiling. She wasn't stiff or sore so that was good. She was looking forward to the rehearsal dinner. Today was going to be... eventful.

Damon, Klaus, Alaric, and Elijah were at the boarding house. They had gone to drop the flower girls off with Damon's parents.

Stefan Salvatore was there. His eyes widened when he saw all the men waiting in the parlor.

"Elijah! How are you?" Stefan struck up a conversation.

Damon looked quizzically at the two before pulling Klaus to the side.

"How do they know each other?" Damon whispered.

"Your brother is dating my sister. Stefan is going to enjoy our 'guys day' with us. I hope you don't mind to much." Klaus smirked and led the group out if the house.

Rebekka arrived at the address she was given by Stefan a little before noon.

Bonnie opened the door. After everyone had introduced themselves the 5 women climbed into Caroline's purple convertible.

The guys arrived home first to get ready for the dinner. The girls were left with Damon's parents. They would bring them.

They all put on their suits and waited for the limo.

The girls got home already pampered. Their nails were done for tomorrow and their dresses had all been hung at the church.

Elena wore a knee length, white empire waist summer gown. The other girls wore knee length gold strapless summer gowns.

The rehearsal started and everything was going well. The church was perfect. Clarrisa laid the flowers exactly like she was supposed to. The bridesmaids were on time. Elijah said his stand-in vows flawlessly...

And the Elena started her vows. She stumbled through them then she got the giggles. It took nearly ten minutes for her to get herself under control.

After she regained her composure the rest of the rehearsal went smoothly.

Dinner started and the caterers served them. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

Elijah leaned over to kiss Elena. She flinched backward. Grabbing her hand he leaned in far enough to press his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry of you are hurting. I shouldn't have lost my temper so badly. Though I know you'll never do it again." Elijah whispered into her ear.

The pain in Elena's eyes broke Damon's heart. He was going to lose the one woman that had ever meant something to him.

Caroline shuddered and squeezed Klaus' hand. Sadness filling her heart.

Jeremy fiercely stabbed his fork into his steak. Barely containing his anger.

Rebekka looked intently at Elena. Looking for the signal. It was going to be very very subtle so that no one noticed. Then Elena met her eyes and blinked twice overly slowly, as if holding back tears.

So Rebekka tripped the waiter.

The room froze. Everything happened in slow motion. The waiter dropped cocktail sauce, it flew through the air, and landed on Elena.

Because Elena's dress was ruined the catering service agreed to give them free service for their next event. The party left immediately.

When the group arrived at the house Clarrisa and Gracie changed into their pjs and were put to bed with a Disney movie. The adults began to... celebrate... with champagne.

Elena, smirking at Rebekka, excused herself to the kitchen so that she could get the tequila and shot glasses.

Everyone noticed when Elijah followed her, but Rebekka silently motioned for them to stay put.

"You fucked up your vows." Elijah growled quietly into Elena's ear.

"I was trying to force a little emotion so no one realizes how much I fucking HATE you!" Elena quietly hissed back.

"You little bitch!"

Elijah grabbed Elena by her hair and tossed her to the ground. She scrambled to get up, and he kicked her back down.

Sliding herself deftly across the floor Elena caused Elijah to stumble just enough for her to be able to get up.

This infuriated him more, he punched her in the stomach twice and shoved her backwards. She fell into the island in the middle of the kitchen, and pulled open a drawer. Her fingers wrapped around a smooth hard object, she pulled it out and held it behind her back.

"Stop hitting me." Elena said aloud, setting her jaw.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me! You're just a little whore that I can use when I'm bored!" Elijah nearly yelled.

His fingers wrapped around Elena's throat and he began to squeeze. She slipped her hand in between the two of them and pressed the object to his chest.

He squeezed tighter. She did she.

The gun trigger clicked, a shot exploded. Elijah Mikaelsson hit the ground. DEAD.

Elena's eyes glossed. Step 3:End It. Complete.

*****Plz R&R!*****


	15. Chapter 15 The story

*************Rebekka and Klaus didn't know Elena was going to kill him. He was their brother so they loved him... but they understand why she did it*****

Everyone rushed into the kitchen, mouths gaping at the sight before them.

Elena, covered in cuts and bruises, white dress spattered in blood, held a gun tightly, eyes full of tears, staring at the lifeless body of her fiancé.

"Someone has to call 911..." Bonnie trailed off as Damon flipped his phone open.

"We need the police. And probably a coroner...

Someone has been shot..." Damon nodded his head close the phone.

"Everyone except Elena needs to go back to the living room. Alaric, go make sure the girls are asleep. The cops are coming." Damon's voice broke while he gave out instructions.

Everyone left the room, leaving Damon and Elena with the body.

"Lena, I new you to set that gun on the counter. We're gonna go outside."

Damon whispered.

Elena sat the gun down and slowly walked around the island.

"I don't want to go to jail. I warned him..." Her voice broke and tears rolled down her face.

Damon wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and led her to sit on the front porch.

Sheriff Forbes looked around the kitchen. The body had been taken out, and the gun collected for evidence.

"Miss Gilbert, we noticed you have a home security system. We need the tapes, as well as the dress you are wearing." Caroline's mom spoke softly.

Elena nodded and led her to the office room, handing we the tapes before slipping into the bathroom to change. She just put on her shorts and tank top.

"When the forensics team is done taking photos of the crime scene you do know I'm gonna have to take you in for questioning right?"

"I know." Elena whispered. She walked over to Damon.

"Make sure everything is cleaned up before Clarrisa gets up okay? If she asks where I am tell her I had to go to the Charity." Elena requested and pressed her lips to Damon's cheek.

Then she was led out of the house in handcuffs.

14 hours later Elena was talking to the DA.

"Ms. Gilbert. We have looks through the security footage from your home. The video and audio definitely helps your case. Though we'd like to here your confession once more."

"I met Elijah Mikaelsson at a charity event I hosted a year ago. We started dating, he proposed. I said yes. He found out about my past in the porn industry under the name 'Rose' and began to be abusive. I told him I was going to leave, but he collected the original copy's of my...videos...which I had paid thousands of dollars to stop their release. He said if I left he'd leak them, and if he did that all the support for my charity would stop. My daughter and I would be broke and homeless. So I stayed... He got more and more abusive, to the point of rape. The worse he got the more scared I became for my life.

The other night after our rehearsal dinner he put his hands on me, I warned him to stop, he began to choke me, I couldn't breathe. I shot him. He died."

Elena got to go home about 3 hours later. She hadn't seen her daughter since putting her to bed the night before.

Exhausted, Elena walked in the door, the house was empty. There was a note on the table:

" 'Lena,

Everyone went back to their own houses. Clarrisa is in bed. I'm right here.

Your man who found his leather jacket."

Elena turned around and Damon was standing there, smiling at her. Elena ran to his arms and hugged him.

"It's over now." She whispered to him. "They set my trial for two months from now. But the evidence stacks in my favor."

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and kissed her. Her fingers threaded through his hair.

When he gasped for air she took the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Damon pushed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head. He trailed open mouth kisses down Elena's jaw and to the base of her throat. She responded by bucking her hips against Damon.

Damon lifted Elena and her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to his room and dropped her on his bed.

Quickly Elena pulled of her clothes. She had been wearing the pajamas for a full 24 hours now and was thankful to take them off.

Elena pulled Damon's shirt off over his head, licking down his stomach. Using her teeth she unzipped his pants and pulled them off.

Damon pushed her back and stuck his fingers into her. She was so wet already.

"Please don't! I want you in me! Not your fucking fingers!" Elena cried out.

Damon placed the head of his cock at her entrance, leaned down, kissed her, and thrusted forward. Elena nearly screamed.

Thrust in. Pull out. Thrust deeper. Soon Elena was moving with him.

Within minutes she was on the brink of orgasam.

"Come with me." Elena begged.

Damon could feel her walls clench. The look on her face was of pure ecstasy. He came inside of her.

Collapsing next to Elena, Damon pulled her close to him.

"I love you Damon." Elena whispered before she passed out.

*****sorry for the filler chapter... But there was some smut :) so smile!*****


	16. Chapter 16 those 2 months

*****About a month after Elena shot Elijah*****

Damon, Elena and Clarrisa moved into the boarding house.

Damon's parent had moved back to Italy.

Elena was having a rough morning. She had thrown up twice in the last 3 hours.

"Elena? What could be making you so sick. I haven't seen you sick like this but once." Damon asked her later that morning.

Suddenly it hit Elena!

"I'll be back in an hour!" She yelled and ran out of the house. Climbing into the car she drove quickly to the hospital.

"I need to speak to Dr. Fell please." Elena requested from the nurse. Soon Elena was in the back waiting for blood test results.

"Congratulations Miss Gilbert. You are pregnant!" A nurse came in a congratulated her.

When Elena told Damon and Clarrisa they were ecstatic.

"Marry me!" Damon said through his laughter.

"What?" Elena stopped in her tracks.

"Marry me. I love you and both of our children. I want you to be with me forever. Marry me!"

"Yes!" Elena hugged her fiancé.

Elena walked into the court room, smiling she rubbed the small bump between her hips.

The trial was quick and efficient.

"In the case of Ms. Elena Gilbert on murder of her late fiancé Elijah Mikaelsson how does the jury vote?"

"Not guilty your honor." A man in the jury responded.

"Ms. Elena Gilbert, you are free to go. Please choose your men better." The judge said smiling.

Elena and Damon met up with their friends at Klaus and Caroline's home to celebrate.

"And to think I got the only thing I've ever wanted..." Damon smiled.

"I got my babies back."

*****short chapter. Next is the epilogue.*** **


	17. Chapter 17 epilogue

****5 years later****

Damon and Elena Salvatore stood side-by-side watching their 11 year old read to their 4 year old while rocking their 2 yr old.

Clarrisa lovingly rocked her little brother Ian to sleep, while reading a story to her 4 year old sister Nina.

Niklaus Mikaelsson held his wife's hand as she gave birth to their first child.

The nurse handed Klaus his son "Hello, Nico. Welcome to our family."

"Give me..." Caroline's shaky voice requested. "Beautiful boy."

Bonnie Bennett smiled as she tried on one last long white dress.

"This is the one." She whispered.

Jeremy walked up behind her. "It's beautiful, though not quite as beautiful as my fiancé." Pulling her face to his he kissed her.

Stefan Salvatore made sure his dinner reservations were secure, and hid a small box in his coat pocket. Tonight he was going to propose.

He held his arm out to the blonde next to him. "Shall we go now 'Bekka?"

Damon and Elena had been married for 4 years. They had 3 beautiful children, and were 6 months along with number 4. They were happy.

They were together, had friends, family, and a home.

"I love you Elena." Damon said kissing her forehead.

"Just as I love you, my man with a leather jacket." Elena kissed him.

***THE END!***


End file.
